Poppies for You
by hikaru1697
Summary: He doesn't want to be saved because it's his fate...Yet he won't stop loving her until his very last...Death the Kid x Female Crona
1. Don't leave me Please

Hi everyone! This is my very first Fanfiction...I just watched Soul Eater and Kuroshitsuji..And so I decided to mix them...Please don't be harsh..^_^Y ..

Anyways .. Enjoy!

**Poppies for You**

Crona walked the streets of Death City while looking up at the summer sky. Some people looked at her in disgust, because she's Medusa's child, but she didn't care. She had Maka and eveyone else. Ragnarok peeled out from her back and shouted at the people, "What? You haven't seen a daughter of a witch walk the street? Ugly cows!" "Be quiet Ragnarok... We might get in trouble!" Crona said as she stopped in the front of a flower shop. "What the hell are we doing here?" Ragnarok asked. Crona sighed as she blushed lightly and entered the shop. "Oh, I know. You're gonna give the Shinigami Kid a flower huh? Somebody sure CARES a lot." Ragnarok said as he receded back to Crona.

"Good morning!" the flower shop owner greeted and noticed Crona's sad smile. "W-What's wrong?" she asked as she immediately comforted the pinkette. Crona smiled again and replied, "I-I'm okay...I-I just want some poppies..." The girl nodded and went to grant Crona's request. After a few minutes, the girl came back with the popies, neatly trimmed and arranged.

"Someone's going to die huh?" the girl asked as she gave the flowers to the pinkette. Crona's eyes widened, surprised. "H-How did you know?" "Poppies means someone is going to be in an eternal sleep. Like a forbidden love huh?" the girl asked with a little sadness in her eyes. Crona smiled gently as she hugged the bouquet of poppies. She gave the money to the girl and walked away. Before she went out, she said, "Yeah. A witch and a reaper can't really be together..."

Crona sadly walked to the Death City Hospital to visit Death the Kid. He's been ill for months. Although his body is immune to sunburn and all, but there's a disease which a Shinigami can't avoid. Thorns of Death. When Crona arrived, everyone was there, especially Shinigami-sama. "K-Konnichiwa..." the pinkette greeted softly. Maka smiled sadly as Crona stood beside her. Everyone was quiet. Even the noisy and active Black*Star sat quietly, staring blankly at their sick friend.

Kid became paler and paler each day. Crona can't handle it. Feelings were exploding in her. They knew Kid's sickness had a cure. They just need to collect a 100 pure souls. But they can't because Kid didn't want to. He said it's his fate. Crona placed the bouquet at the small table beside Kid.

Kid woke up smiling. "Everyone, thank you for being here everyday. And also, thank you for keeping the room symmetrical." He giggled; everyone remained silent. Tears began to fall from Crona's eyes. Kid held the pinkette's hand and said, "Cheer up Crona...Don't cry..." Yet Crona continued to cry. She remembered that simple yet memorable day.

*Flashback*

_"Tsubaki!Bring more!" Black*Star said as he handed Tsubaki his plate. Crona watched from a distance, feeling nervous. She didn't know how to deal with this kind of situation. Kid sighed as he approached the pinkette. "Sorry. It must be uncomfortable around these rowdy people." Crona looked at him with her left hand holding her right arm._

_ "I-I'm not used to it yet, b-but it's not entirely uncomfortable..." she replied looking down. Kid touched her left shoulder and said, "No one will run off. You're free to join our group at your own pace." Crona looked at him. "There's no need to rush..." he finally said with those tender honey yellow colored eyes. 'W-What is this I-I'm feeling? My heart is beating so fast, I don't know howto deal with it!' the pinkette thought._

_ 'She's so cute when she's stuttering...Although everything about her is asymmetrical, I've got this feeling for her that I can't explain...Is this a -' Kid's thought was interrupted as Black*Starbegan to talk loudly. "What're you being so quiet for? It's a party let's go crazy!" Crona began to tremble. 'What the hell Black*Star? Interrupting such a sweet moment?' Kid thought looking at the hyperactive blue haired boy talking to Crona._

_ At the end of the party, Crona walked the streets of Death City alone and began to recall what happened. "This feeling..." Crona whispered. Suddenly, Ragnarok came out her back and replied, "It's love, Crona!" Crona startled and stuttered, "L-love?" "Yes...L-O-V-E. Love" Ragnarok replied. "So this is love huh?..." she said as she continued. She stared at the night sky and whispered, "So I'm in love with Kid..."_

_ *End of Flashback*_

"Kid-kun, please don't make it hard for Crona-chan..." Shinigami-sama said. Kid turned to face his father and smiled. He sat up and hugged the crying pinkette. "I'm sorry...It's just, I'm gonna miss her so much..." he said as tears fell from his eyes. Everyone felt sad. "Kid-kun, please stay...I'll collect a 100 pure souls just for you...Please, just don't go..." Crona said as she hugged Kid back. "You know I don't want anybody to collect souls from innocent people especially you, right?" Kid whispered. "But-" "No buts, okay?" Kid replied.

Everyone began to cry as Kid laid down on his bed again. "Everyone, I'm gonna take the long rest now...I might not come back so please Maka, take care of my dear Crona..." Kid said as he cupped his lover's cheek. Maka nodded as she wiped her tears. "_Chichiue_, I'm sorry for not inheriting your position as a Shinigami." Kid said looking at his father. "No Kid, you already are a Shinigami...And I'm proud of you..." Shinigami-sama replied. "Crona...I love you..." Kid said, turning to the pinkette. "K-Kid...I love you too..." Crona replied. Kid's hand, which was cupping Crona's cheek, fell as his golden yellow eyes closed. Crona's eyes widened-

_I'm gonna miss those tender honey yellow eyes...That radiant smile that makes me feel warm...That childish yet cute OCD...All of you...I'm gonna miss you so much Kid..._

_ I'll be in an eternal sleep..Don't worry...I'll be watching from above...I'll wait for you...Crona.._

"KID!"


	2. It wasn't Just a Dream

Hello everyone! Sorry for the Wait!

Well, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

"Aah!" Kid screamed as he open his eyes wide and quickly sat up. 'A...dream?' he thought while looking around. Everything was in perfect Symmetry. He was still alive so it must've been a dream. But why dream about him dying so early? He stood up, a started to get ready for a brand new day.

"Morning Kid!" Liz and Patty greeted as the young Shinigami walked down the stairs. "Good Morning." he replied. "Kid, are you alright? You look a little...pale..." Liz said, examining the boy. The words _pale_ struck him. Yes, in his dream he looked pale. 'Wait, what? Why am I thinking about that stupid dream? Ugh, calm down Kid...Don't let madness control you...' he thought breathing in and out.

"I'm alright. Let's go..." Kid replied as they departed for Shibusen. As they walk, Kid noticed a girl smiling at him creepily. He ignored her and continued walking. When they arrived, they went to their respective classroom and had their own business.

Kid was still thinking about his dream when Crona just appeared out of nowhere. "Good morning Kid!" the pinkette greeted with a smile on her face. The seriousness on Kid's face ws replaced with a gentle smile. "Good morning too, Crona..." "K-Kid, you were so q-quiet a while ago...W-What were you thinking?" Crona asked worriedly as she sat beside the young Shinigami. "Well, I had a nightmare...About me dying and...leaving you all alone..." he replied with a sad look. Crona looked at the empty desk and said, "P-Please don't think about t-that dream anymore...I know you won't leave me...right?" With those sweet words, Kid's heart which was once troubled has now become calm. But, he needs to be sure. He wants to know why he's feeling a little sick now.

"Excuse me, Professor Stein?" Kid called as he entered the clinic. "Yes?" Stein asked as he continued to read his paperworks. "There's something I wanna ask. Have you heard the illness called Thorns of Death?" The young shinigami's question surprised the meister. As he turned around, his eyes widened.

"What happened to you, Kid?" Stein asked. Kid, confused by the doctor's question replied, "Well, I don't know..." "Y-Your soul...It's wrapped in thorns..!" Stein exclaimed, making the boy gasp. "I-It can't be! I can't have that illness! My body's prone to all sickness!" "Yes, a shinigami may be prone to all sickness...But there's a special illness for a shinigami which is really very rare. And unfortunately, you have it..." Stein said as calm as he could.

Kid broke down into tears. 'It can't be! But it was only a dream!' he thought. What will happen to Death City and his friends if he dies? And what will happen to his dearest Crona if she finds this out? "What can I do to cure this sickness, Professor?" he asked. Stein replied sadly, "Well, you need to collect a 100 pure souls...That's all..." If that's the only way, then there's something he'll need to do.

"Please, Professor Stein, keep this a secret from everyone. I don't want them to worry, especially Crona. You know she'll do everything to keep me okay." the young shinigami said. "But, I'm not the only one who can see souls. Maka can see them too." Stein replied. The boy walked to the door. And before going out, he said, "Well, I'll just have to act I'm okay until the day I leave." He closed the door, leaving the silver haired man, turning the screw on his head.

When he arrived home, he didn't expect his friends to make a party for him. Well, it wasn't grand; just normal. Tsubaki and Maka cooked the food while the others helped with other things. Well, the girls were dressed in pretty dresses and boys were in tuxedos. He chuckled and commented, "What's the occasion?" Soul smiled and replied, "Well, we all noticed that you looked sick, so Maka planned to make a _Get-Well-Soon_ Party..." adding a little emphasis to Get-Well-Soon. Irritated, his meister placed a Maka Chop on his head, making everyone laugh.

With the unexpected surprise, Kid felt an extreme happiness in his heart. But why isn't Crona here? Where is she when he needs her? After they cleaned up, everyone went to their own home. Liz and Patty slept as soon as the group went. Kid, who was still troubled, sat outside and stared up at the night sky.

'I'm sorry everyone...If I'm keeping such a secret...I hope one day, you'll be able to forgive me...So, as long as I'm still alive, let's make happy memories together...' he thought as he smiled, still reminiscing the party. But why didn't Crona appear? What happened to her?...

* * *

...Well, how was it? .. :D

I hope you liked it .. There's still more to come .. !


	3. Love in Madness

Minna ! Sorry for not updating .. TAT .. I was so busy with a lot of things ..

School started just last June 13 .

shot ! the ending is coming near . XD

here's another chapter I made while the teacher was giving a lecture .

:) hehe . me no good student . XD sorry if it's short !

ENJOYS ~ !

* * *

Seconds turned to minutes; Minutes turned to hours; Hours turned to days; Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. The so awesome Death the Kid was on the hospital bed- sick and weak. The happy go lucky Patty and oh so missy Liz were both crying their hearts out.

"Everything here is just like my dream..." Kid weakly said. His before cheerful father sadly replied, "Please Kid, don't make the two of them cry more..." But Kid only chuckled. "I'm sorry... If only i was able to hide it longer, all of you wouldn't be so sad right now. By the way, where's Crona? I haven't seen her since then." Maka's eye's widened. 'Come to think of it, where is she?' The green eyed girl looked out of the windows with sad eyes. 'Crona, where are you? Kid needs you here now!'

Late at night, Kid woke up and looked around. "Liz..." he called. The long haired Thompson sister stood up and went near the sick boy.

"Liz, please find Crona for me. It feels like something's wrong in Death City. It's like madness came back."

Liz nodded and replied,

"Anything for you Kid. Will you be okay here?"

"Yep. Father, Dr. Stein, Ms. Marie, Nygus and Sid are here. Don't worry about me. Bring everyone with you..."

"Kid, don't leave us yet okay?"

"Okay...Liz, take care..."

Liz smiled as she went out. 'I sure hope I'll still be alive...I still want to see my dear Crona...' Kid thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

In a dark corner of Death City, a thin pinkette was laughing alone. A muscled black thing came out of her back and said, "Welcome back dear Crona..." Crona laughed harder as she held a small white flower stained with blood.

_"I'll never let you die, **my dearest...**"_


End file.
